Fairy Tale
by BabyTears
Summary: Since young, Fuji had always wanted a prince to love him. And when he started to date Tezuka, Fuji realized that his own fairy tale had just come true.[Tezuka birthday fic, TezukaXFuji, shounen ai]


**Author's foreword:**

A very happy birthday to our beloved stoic captain of Seigaku! An advance thanks to those who reviewed. I've been having writer's block for a long time as you guys can tell T.T and somehow this current birthday fic that I wrote for Tezuka was originally already in the rubbish bin but I ended up completing it.

_I won't say that I'm satisfied with this work but I tried my best… after all I haven't written a fic in ages (well except for the dream novels but anyway...) Well, I got the inspiration of this fic from a Chinese song by the same title. But the rest of the ideas were given to me by the latest festival bromide where Fuji dressed up as a prince. He's such an oujisama! XD drools all over_

_Ok... enough blabbering... I hereby present to you, Fairy Tale._

**Fairy Tale**

When Fuji Syusuke was younger, his elder sister Yumiko would always tell him a bedtime story before he went to sleep. It was one of those typical fairy tales, where the prince and the princess would end up living happily ever after. There was once, when young Syusuke told Yumiko that when he grew up, he hoped to meet that prince who would love him with all his heart. And his sister would laugh at his innocent comments, saying that he should be meeting a princess instead of a prince, since Syusuke is a boy.

Back then, Fuji could not understand why his sister kept insisting that he couldn't have a prince to love him, but as the prodigy grew up and learnt the difference between boys and girls, the answers to his questions were all answered. However, just as he understood that while laughing at his naïve childhood thoughts, a special person came into his life.

His name was Tezuka Kunimitsu, his teammate on the tennis club and, later on, captain. Tezuka had everything in him that could be defined under the word 'prince'. Or at least that was what Fuji believed. The tennis club captain had the looks, the charm and the aura that captivated many girls and boys, with the blue-eyed prodigy as one of his many admirers as well.

Over the years, they had become close friends. Although they were not the best of friends, their relationship was still definitely more than that of mere friends. Those who knew them would usually have no problem finding either one of them because wherever Tezuka was, Fuji would be close by, and vice versa. And in those people's eyes, it was like they were inseparable best friends.

But both of them knew better. They knew that the feelings they had for each other had long exceeded the definition of friends. Yet, the two of them choose to remain silent about it, believing that the other would probably not feel the same way. After all, it wasn't really normal to like a guy instead of a girl.

It was only on the day of their high school graduation that they had the courage to confess to each other, that they realized that the love they had for each other was mutual, and that they had wasted too much time in dilemma. On that very day, they became an item.

Fuji let out a soft chuckle as he recalled the look on Tezuka's face when he confessed his feelings on their graduation day. It was priceless. If he had known that Tezuka had also liked him all along, he would have confessed earlier in front of the regulars of his junior high school's tennis club.

"What's so funny?" Tezuka asked as he drove.

"Nothing... I was just remembering how we confessed to each other on our high school graduation day. It's been two years already hasn't it? It was just like those fairy tale stories that Yumiko neesan read to me when I was younger." Fuji grinned when he noticed the annoyed look on his boyfriend's face.

"In what way does it remind you of a fairy tale? Besides, such stories are only applicable to those who are straight. Have you seen a story on gays?" Tezuka tapped his fingers against the steering wheel rapidly. He wondered what was on the prodigy mind this time round.

"Then maybe I can write one about us? Hmm... let's see... Tezuka Kunimitsu pricked his finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and fell into a deep slumber. Years later, a prince named Fuji Syusuke came, gave her—wait, him—a kiss and awoke the sleeping bishounen, and they lived happily ever after."

The twitching on the previous tennis club captain's face was, by now, rather consistent. Since when did he become sleeping beauty? If he really had to choose, he would rather be the prince in the story and Fuji would be the princess that he would risk his life to protect. He shook his head when images of Fuji all dolled up as an elegant princess started to haunt his mind.

"But then again, I would prefer to be the princess. Saa, Kunimitsu, do you want to see me dressed up as sleeping beauty? Which would you prefer? Me standing up or lying on the bed with my eyes closed?" The words may have seemed innocent to those who didn't really know Fuji, but Tezuka knew the prodigy well enough, and the last part of the sentence was definitely meant to tease.

By now the tormented Tezuka could feel his cheeks burning. Stopping the car abruptly, he turned towards Fuji and pulled him towards him for a fiery kiss. It was probably the best way to shut the blue-eyed genius up.

"If you were sleeping beauty, I would prefer you to be sleeping everyday. So that I'll get to kiss those soft sakura-colored lips that belong only to me, whenever I want. This way I'll be able to make sure that every time, when you open your eyes, I'd definitely be the first person you see. Too bad for sleeping beauty, this prince is very possessive." A rare smirk appeared on Tezuka's face as he leaned in to seal his lips against Fuji's again. The shorter man pouted naughtily as he pinched the ex-tennis club captain's nose.

"Then I would not be sleeping beauty. I'd be a lazy cat that does nothing but eat and sleep! And I'd grow fatter and fatter each day and you probably won't want me when I'm overweight!"

Tezuka nearly burst out laughing over his boyfriend's childish comment. It was amazing how Fuji's brain could be so dramatic and absurd at times. Besides, it was a well known fact that the tennis prodigy could never get fat no matter how much he ate.

"Fuji, if you really do become fat, which I think will happen the day Disney starts coming out with fairy tales for gays, I'll still love you and I'll also make myself fat so that nobody would want me except you. We'll get fat together, but then, you've got to take responsibility for it by making sure that you'll only have eyes for me and not some muscular, well-built guy."

Fuji stared at Tezuka, speechless and totally defeated by the taller man's honeyed words. In that moment, the prodigy realized that he was actually much more fortunate than any one of the princesses from the fairy tales.

"Kunimitsu... I guess Yumiko neesan was wrong after all. In the end, I still managed to find my prince who loves me with all his heart… Thank you for being the oujisama of my dreams." Fuji whispered into Tezuka's ears softly as he hugged his hazel-eyed prince.

"Well then, from now on, this shall be our own fairy tale. I think we'll live even more happily ever after than the other princes and princesses, don't you?" Gazing at Fuji affectionately, Tezuka was about to pull his blue-eyed boyfriend in for another kiss when Fuji stopped him by placing his index finger on Tezuka's lips.

"Ne Kunimitsu... don't you think you should be starting your engine and continue driving? I think we're blocking the traffic." Fuji chuckled, turning Tezuka's attention to the cacophony of horns behind them. Tezuka let out a grunt as he hurriedly drove the car away.

Shaking his head, a genuine smiled blossomed on Fuji's face. He looked at Tezuka for a moment, and in that one moment, he couldn't help but believe that fairy tales do exist in this world after all.

Nothing is impossible, so long as you believe in it, isn't it?

**_Owari – 5/10/2005_**

_**Author's Note:** _

_Once again, thanks for reading! As I've said before and I still would, TezuFuji have been one of my favorite one true pairings that I love to write about. OOC is always inevitable in my fics thou because that's the way they are towards each other and nobody else. I mean even Konomi made Tezuka seems like an ill mannered brat in his recent geniuses laughs. _

_I'm planning to write a serial fic of various pairings... does anyone has any pair in mind that you want me to write? Tezuka and Fuji is definitely going to be a pairing that I am going work on. And there is Sanada and Yukimura, Oshitari and Atobe... Golden Pair... well if there is a pair that you want me to write on I can try but they would have to be my OTP first. XD _

_And recently, since I'm into ball jointed dolls (I'd named one of them Syusuke... planning to get a second boy and name him Kunimitsu XD) I'll probably put up a story plot that was specially written for the dolls. Of course, by how I name the doll, I guess you guys should know what's the pairing I have in mind. If you guys wanna take a look at Syusuke (Dream of Doll's Tender Zen) you can look out for him at my live journal blog. _

_Well till then... take care and continue to give me your advice for my works. _

Love, BabyTears (babysyusuke)


End file.
